


Surprise visits and night slumbers

by Tiacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dorkiness, Fluff, M/M, falling asleep, waiting up for the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kise misses his senpai, and decides to surprise him with a late visit, only to fall asleep waiting for him,<br/>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise visits and night slumbers

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in mind for a while, but got too lazy to write it. Here it is now, so I hope you enjoy :D

When would the ignorant brat learn what the word 'no' means?

Since he'd gone to University, Kasamatsu hardly had time to hang out with any of his friends, let alone the blonde. But every time he'd tell him he was busy, Kise still wormed his way in through phone calls, text messages and even showing up spontaneously.

He even skipped classes once to join Kasamatsu's, only for the raven-haired male to kick him until he was a heap on the ground, whining and begging for forgiveness.

He learned his lesson from that time, but he still found other ways to pester the ex-captain of Kaijou, and he was way past his limits.

So when he got home from a very long and tiring shift at his part-time job, on top of a long, boring day of classes, the first thing he noticed was the very expensive pair of white tennis shoes sitting neatly at the door. A vein popped in his forehead, fists clenching in irritation, because honestly.. was he ever going to learn NOT to barge into his home?

Yanking his clothing off, he hung it up, clearing his voice as he spoke with as much malice and annoyance as possible,

"What did I fucking say about coming over when I'm busy Ki-"

He stopped, blue hues wide with shock as he entered the living room, only to see the blonde crashed on his couch, feet dangling off the arm rest. He was dressed in sweat pants and a long-sleeve top, something he's only seen him wear at his place. His golden locks were in disarray, chest rising and falling softly, and he could feel all the anger from earlier dissipate with this one image.

Shaking his head, he released a sigh, bending down to sit on the edge of the couch, placing a soft hand on his arm. When there was no sign of movement, he applied a bit of pressure, slowly shaking the giant male beside him.

"Kise.. Come on.. You're going to catch a cold.. Wake up idiot..!"

He grumbled, a frown curling on his lips as he shoved his hand away, snuggling deeper into the couch. 

"Mmm.. G..Go away.. I'm trying to sleep..."

His eyes narrowed at the lack of respect, so he grabbed him by both shoulders, straddling his waist and shook him fast and hard, watching as his eyes snapped open. He was still dazed from his slumber, but somehow, Kasamatsu felt he was intruding on a private matter, despite it being in his house, on his couch.. Swallowing, he released a soft sigh, frozen in place as he contemplated what he should do.

Should he move..? Should he stay?

The blonde made the decision for him, caging him in his arms as he buried his nose in Kasamatsu's neck, inhaling his musky scent, not having time to shower.

"Welcome home.. Yukio..."

A soft gasp left his throat, unable to form a coherent response to his very attractive partner. Still, with red cheeks and a soft smile on his lips, he ran his fingers through golden locks, placing a tentative kiss to his forehead.

"You never listen to me.. brat."

At that, Kise pulled back, pouting at his insensitive words, golden hues twinkling in the dark.

"You're so mean senpai..! Maybe if you saw me more, you wouldn't be so cranky!"

He flicked his forehead, a frown on his lips, "It's **because** you show up expectantly and without my permission that I'm irritated with you! Don't you ever learn?"

He hummed, teasingly pressing a soft kiss to his lips, rubbing his back with a gentle touch.

"I'll need to be reminded, Yukio." he joked, pressing soft kisses to his neck, teasingly grabbing his butt, only to stop when his hand is smacked. 

"I just miss you.... Can you blame me for wanting to see you?"

His tone was soft, hesitant, like he was revealing a dark secret no one else knew. But Kasamatsu did, and that's how he found himself pressing his body to Kise's, snuggling in his hold.

"This would be much easier on the bed.."

Kise laughed lightly, sending butterflies through his stomach, "I don't mind senpai.." he paused, grabbing the blanket and draping it over their bodies. "I'm used to being pinned under you."

He made a gaping face, mixed between a scowl and grimace, unsure of how to respond. Instead, he grunted, lightly punching his stomach before resting his head in Kise's arm, relaxing when his other draped over him, running a hand through his raven locks. He could feel the weariness of the day catching up fast, and so he was quick to find the words he wanted to say before sleep overtook him.

"Ryouta..."

The blonde pressed his lips to his forehead, soft and tender, but didn't say a word, a soft hum his only response.

".... I missed you too.."


End file.
